Mike Chang looks like Jackie Chan
by daydreamsfaraway
Summary: " And in the scale of hotness?" she said, squaring her shoulders, " You are as hot as Mr. Goldie, my teddy bear."


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. PERIOD.

A/N: Another Glee fic! This time it's MIKHEL! MikexRachel. I seriously loved them in Gives You Hell. HOTDAMMIT. So I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.

* * *

Mike was frustrated.

No, he was **FUCKING** frustrated.

Why was he even bothered? Grr. He leaned at his locker and stared ahead.

_Matt and Mike were chatting about the new Jackie Chan movie when Rachel pipped up, " I think Jackie Chan is mildly unattractive but he makes it up with his out of the world stunts and belly aching humor." Matt looked at her,his eyes ready to pop out and Mike just laughed._

_Later during football practice, Matt was telling Puck about what Rachel said. The bad ass looked at him,raised an eyebrow._

_" Dude. You look like Jackie Chan. No shit. Only younger. Maybe that means Berry finds you "mildly unattractive" " he joked,snickering._

_Damn it. Does that mean Rachel finds me... unattractive? Fuck._ he thought. Sure, he's a great dancer and a gentleman when it comes with Rachel but..

" Michael Chang? Earth to Michael! Michael!" a voice broke his thoughts.

His head snapped back,hitting a locker. " Damn. Ouch." he winced. He looked down and found Rachel staring at him.

" Hi Michael." she greeted him,grinning.

" Hi Rach." he replied. She looked great today. White polo shirt complimenting her tanned skin, short black pleated skirt adorning her toned legs and red Mary Janes. Her hair was in a high ponytail with the ends wavy. He looked down at his blue plaid shirt,black jeans and white Chucks and sighed.

" Is something wrong?" the diva asked,clearly worried.

He grinned. " Nothing. Let's go to your locker, shall we?" he offered his hand which she gladly took it.

They walked to Rachel's locker,with her chatting about some theater awards show and Mike just nodding along,clearly lost.

" I am so excited for performances this year! I hear they are making Lea Michele perform! That is just utterly fantastic!" she exclaimed, getting her next period books. Mike grabbed it from her and Rachel gave him a weird look.

" What? Is it wrong for me to carry your books?" he asked,mocking hurt.

" No no! That's very chivalrous of you. Thank you Michael."

He gave her a dimpled smile,which she reacted by blushing. They walked silently. He was lost on a debate inside his mind. He faintly heard his girlfriend talking about something for Glee when a wall hit him. Or maybe, he hit a wall. He staggered a bit, dropping Rachel's books.

" Damn it. Sorry." he apologized and picked up her books,this time clutching it with all his strength.

" What's wrong? You look perplexed." asked Rachel, scrunching her eyebrows.

Mike gulped. He can't tell Rachel about this. She might laugh and tease him. But you know, he needs to know the truth so what the hell?

"Michael! Do you have some asthma problems that you might be suffering right now? Answer me!" she cried out, shaking him. He realized he was breathing in and out quite fast.

" Rach," he said seriously,looking deeply at the girl's chocolate eyes. " Am I hot?"

Awkward silence. Rachel looked at him,incredulous. Mike slapped himself mentally for being such a noob.

" What made you ask that rather unusual question?" she asked seriously but her eyes had that funny look in them.

Mike growled. He should have not told her! Damn it. " Well, Puck said something about me looking like Jackie Chan and I remembered you said something about him looking ugly so I thought that you find me not h-" he babbled until Rachel covered his mouth. Mike eased a bit.

Rachel tilted her head,deep in thought while her boyfriend was twitching. It was a really a weird question that needed a lot of brain cells to use.

She let out a sigh. " First of all, I said that Jackie Chan is "mildly unattractive" not ugly. Second of all, you should not listen to Noah. He should stick his mouth on one of my trophies. You and Mr. Chan are two individuals. Regardless of physical appearance or whatsoever."

" And in the scale of hotness?" she said, squaring her shoulders, " You are as hot as Mr. Goldie, my teddy bear."

Mike's jaw dropped. He was hot as a fucking **TEDDY BEAR**?

Rachel had a gleam in her eye. She bit her bottom lip and drawled out, " And you know, my teddy bear is a real cutie."

She grabbed his hand and opened the door to a storage room. " C'mere." she whispered, yanking him inside and locking the door.

Mike grinned lazily. " What are we doing here?" he asked. She shushed him by putting a finger in his lips.

In the dark, he could feel the brunette breathing heavily. Out of nowhere, Rachel's hands cupped his face and lowered him down for a kiss. His eyes widen in surprise but closed them anyway and pulled the diva closer to him. They let the kiss hang there for awhile until air was needed. Rachel pulled away,breathless which was unusual because of her years of training.

" You are a great kisser Michael. I wasn't expecting that. Even though I was the one who started thi-"

" Shut up Rachel."

This time he lifted her up and forced his lips on her,making her squeak in excitement. It was obviously an easy task due to his upper body strength. He whirled her around which was fine because of the wide space in the room. Rachel kissed him back fervently and her hands were all over his hair. Mike slammed her on a wall and the diva bit his lip at the pain. The Asian smiled at this and licked her lips. She, incredibly turned on, opened her mouth and he dived in.

The temperature was starting to rise and contents were starting to spill out of the boxes due to the boy pinning his star everywhere. He tore away from her pink swollen lips. She tugged his shirt,grumbling to the lack of kisses. He caught his breath and lowered down to the short girl's jawline and kissed it. He left open-mouthed pecks everywhere until he stopped at the crook of her neck. Mike bit down hard and smiled when he heard Rachel whimper at the pain and ecstasy. He licked at the darkening bruise and settled his hands at her thighs to support her better. It inflated his ego when he heard her moan. Not only he was a heck of a dancer but Mr. Mike Chang is secretly a hickey vampire.

" M-Michael, _Oh my god_."

" Mike. Call me Mike." he whispered, caressing her thigh.

From her neck, he proceeded to sink his teeth at her shoulder, which she hissed at him and grabbed his shirt harder. He gave her bruises at the neck,shoulders,arms and anywhere you could think of. She silently cried out, trying to grasp something but was met by flat surfaces. The diva growled and tilted her boyfriend's head upward and kissed him passionately, as if to thank him. He ran his hands inside the girl's shirt and was met by warm skin. Attempting to control himself, he twirled her around and pushed her at a shelf, causing books to fall and clatter to the ground. One hit Rachel at the same time Mike scraped his teeth at the skin under her collarbones. She didn't know what to groan about, the searing pain at the back of her head or the fact that her boy under her was apparently marking her _everywhere_.

Unfortunately the bell rang, signaling the students for class. Mike leaned back in surprise,stepped into a pile of papers and slipped, landing at something soft. They laughed as piles of feathers rained on them, even though they can't see in the dark. Mike sat up and slipped his arm at the waist of the girl in top of him.

" Well, that was rather.." Rachel mumbled.

" Hot?" he sheepishly offered. She giggled.

The dancer stood up, ignoring the calls from the brunette and felt the walls for a switch. He found one and flicked it on. He was turned when he saw the sight before him. Rachel Berry sitting on a mattress, feathers in her messy messy ponytail. Her shirt revealing skin with red bruises, pink hand markings on her thighs and shoes? God knows where.

" You look like a crazy." he commented, sitting down at the corner.

The short girl rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. She look around the room.

" We sure made a mess, didn't we?"

Mike laughed and offered a hand at the brunette. He lifted her up and she leaned at a wall.

" I don't think I could go to my classes looking like this. I mean, I have marks everywhere and my hair is atrocious! People will know something is up." she said, fixing the buttons of her shirt.

He stared at her. Even though she looked like someone violated her, Rachel Berry still looks like an angel. He pulled her toward him for a quick kiss and stood up,fixing his shirt. He waved goodbye. " See you in Glee, Rach."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining. " See you Michael."

Mike rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of his girlfriend and opened the door when Rachel called out.

" And by the way, Michael?"

" Yeah?"

" Don't worry. You are very "hot" " she complimented, using air quotation marks.

In an instant, the Asian swooped the star for a hot kiss. Fuck Math. He rather be stuck in a stuffy storage room with the most beautiful girl in school. Looking like Jackie Chan or not.

* * *

A/N: Howdya guys like the little scene? I'm really not good at writing sexytimes so let me know. I wrote that during class. I purposely forced my other rowmate to exchanged seats so my seatmates won't peek at this. Review please! Construtive criticism is allowed but no flames, I hate 'em flames. BYE! Don't mind the grammar.


End file.
